The Hotel Where Stuff Happened
by ShadowGhostyBoo
Summary: The demigods go to London, England as a reward for defeating the crazy Earth Mother. Who do they meet there? THE WIZARDS! What follows is an adventure of truth or dare, Dementors, Skittles, Monsters and Movies.


**Hey! Guys! This idea just came to me one day, so I wrote it down. Tell me if you think it's any good.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _I solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson… and, that I am up to no good._

Chapter 1: A PLANE!

 _ **PERCY**_

It was about a month after the Giant War, and a week after the 'normal' event of Leo coming back from the dead with Calypso, when this all began. Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Calypso and the Seven (including me) were called to the Big House… and we were pretty sure that this was going to be another quest so, as a result, every one yelled at Chiron.

"OK. This better be good news Chiron and not another war!" Annabeth screamed.

"I literally died in the last war!"Leo yelled (on fire).

Jason's hair was static and I was pretty much causing a tsunami in the middle of the room.

We were all screaming and shouting and yelling so Chiron pretty much had to shriek to get our attention. When we shut up and looked at him he smiled and said:

"No, it's not a quest. The Gods have decided to reward you by sending you on a vacation to London, England."

At this every one relaxed. I smiled until I realized something.

"Uh, Chiron… how are we getting there?" I asked.

Chiron's reply mortified most of us. That's weird, right? The mighty Heroes of Olympus are scared by one sentence, but this sentence was special. I drove fear into the hearts 4/11 of the demigods in the room and made the rest of them nervous about 1 or 2 things. The first was a seven hour and ten minute flight, and the second was traveling with the frightened ones. This sentence was…

"You will be traveling by plane."

As soon as the words were out of Chiron's mouth there was a complete _DISASTER_. I was screaming my head off, Hazel looked like she was about to faint, Nico was paler than usual and Thalia had gone from normal Thalia colour to a light shade of green. Everyone else was sitting there just staring into space not identifying their fears.

 **IMALINEBREAK, ANDATIMEBREAKLALALALALALALAANDMYNAMEISSTEVE!**

Two days later we were all packed and ready to go. In the morning we all met up at Thalia's pine. Argus drove us to the airport, with those who were afraid of heights freaking out. I am NOT joking, Thalia was hyperventilating, Nico looked nauseous and Hazel was pretty much passed out all ready with just her eyes open, and as for me… well, I, the Hero of Olympus, defeater of Kronos and Gaia, survivor of Tartarus and completer of a bunch of other quests? Well, I was trying not to scream like a little girl again.

At the airport we got through security ok… somehow. Even though normal mortals can't see demigod weapons, I don't know why the technology can't detect it. Whatever… after the long, slow, mortal process called security, we waited for what felt like five minutes to me (but was actually one hour) to board the plane.

At six thirty the plan took off. Hazel passed out (or fell asleep), Nico actually fell asleep after about three minutes, and Thalia just closed her eyes and listened to music and as for myself… I was actually ok. Why? Because of charmspeak, thanks Piper. As I got comfortable for the seven hour flight I looked over at Annabeth, who was beside me. She was reading a book, which didn't surprise me. The book was in Greek so I could actually read the title, which was: ' _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'._ I smiled and looked at the in flight movies, and what did I see? _'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two'._ This was Interesting, so I decided to watch that movie… jeez; this guy had a life that was kind of like mine! I was curious, so I watched the rest of the series. It was actually pretty good, but it took me the entire flight to watch. As soon as the last movie was finished, the plane was landing.

 **Don'tmindmeI'mjustabluepancakeloveingLinebreakLALALALA**

As we exited the airport to catch our ride, I realized that it was dark outside. I guess that I was in 'Harry Potter' world for so long that I didn't notice the passage of time.

I got bored while we were waiting so I walked over to Jason, who looked as bored as me, because our girlfriends were talking about sightseeing.

Jason smirked at me and then said in a way that let you know that he had done something: "Enjoy the flight?"

I looked at him confused and a little annoyed. "What did you do?"

"I caused a little bit of turbulence. I really thought that you would puke."

I laughed. "Well I didn't puke did I? Do you know why?"

He looked at me like I was crazy and so I said in answer to my own question:

"Because of HARRY POTTER!" Then I ran around screaming, because of two things. One: I BEAT JASON! IN THE AIR! HAHAHAHAHA! And two: I may be a fan now.

Leo joined me in running around even though he didn't know why I was doing it. Annabeth rolled her eyes, Calypso had the ghost of a smile on her face, Piper was talking to Hazel pretending to ignore us, Reyna and Thalia were looking at a map and Jason and Frank were laughing at us. It was at this point that the mortal driver decided to show up.

 **IAMALINEBREAK, SUP.**

At the hotel we had three rooms, four people to each room. They were all connected along with the room that was unoccupied by anyone we knew. About ten minutes after arriving, I was sent to get ice.

I complained to Annabeth. "Why can't you do it? Please, Wise Girl? I'm tired!"

She smirked and shook her head and said, "Nope."

I looked hopefully at Frank and Hazel, who we were sharing our room with, but they shook their heads. I sighed and walked down the hall.

Once I got to the ice machine, I realized that there was someone behind me I turned around and saw… my twin?

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA! Kind of a cliffhanger? But you can tell who his twin is though… right? RIGHT? Of course you can. Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


End file.
